Just Another Tutor Story
by lenebraes
Summary: 16 year old VERY popular Miley needs a tutor. That tutor ends up being someone she used to know and not in a good way. Oh how lives can change. NOT JUST ANOTHER TUTOR STORY... NILEY
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I do not need a tutor for math!" 16 year old Miley groaned throwing her hands in the air trying to get her point across. Tish turned to her daughter shaking her head. "This time you're not getting out of it Destiny Hope." She said using her daughter's real name to show that she means it.

The 16 year old rolled her eyes annoyed crossing her arms. How could her mom do this to her she thought. There's nothing more embarrassing than getting a tutor. Besides that she also had parties to attend! She had a reputation to maintain. "I told you before that if your grades didn't go up again you'd get one so now you'll have to suck it up deal with it." Tish said growing annoyed with her daughter's behavior.

Don't get her wrong she loves her daughter more than life it's self but she just gets upset a lot about how her daughter had changed. Miley used to be a sweet shy hard working girl who knew what she wanted to be. A sweet caring kindergarten teacher.

This however all changed when she went to high school. She was done with being shy little Miley who always got picked on and instead dropped everything she loved and became cheerleader. Not just a cheerleader, no. She became head cheerleader. Not the nicest one either. She picked on some people just as hard as she got picked on years ago.

"Gosh mom I hate you so much. When is this stupid teacher coming anyways?" Miley asked popping the gum in her mouth not really in the mood to wait for an answer. Just as Tish was about to answer the doorbell rang. She smirked small nodding to the door kind of amused at the sudden change of her daughter's expression. "Why don't you go and see who it is?"

Miley shook her head in disbelieve. "You have got to be kidding me. Already? Mom I got a practice to go to!" "Well you're not going Miley. Now go open the door while I continue dinner." Tish said firmly turning back to the stove to continue making dinner.

"Fuck my life." Miley whispered walking over to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. Just as she was about put on a disgusted face because she expected a nerd her face turned into a surprised face. Surprised because right before her stood a beautiful young boy who looked nothing but a nerd except for his glasses which looked hot on him. Still she hated the fact that she needed a tutor.

"Are you Miley?" The boy asked with a friendly smile on his face. She nodded rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Are you going to come in or what?" He raised an eyebrow looking up at her. "Rude much?" She glared at him about to throw the door in his face but he firmly placed his hand against it. "Not going to happen. "I've got a job to do here and that's tutor you. I'm not going anywhere until I've done that."

Miley sighed opening the door wider again to let him in. As he walked in she closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to her room. Without a word she laid down on her bed grabbing a magazine from her night table and started reading it.

The guy looked at her sighing lightly. "Miley. It's very clear that you don't want me to tutor you but you're just going to be stuck with me longer if you don't let me tutor you." Not paying any attention to him she popped her gum while reading the latest gossip.

He groaned lightly walking up to her and pulled the magazine out of her hands. Her eyes popped out in anger as she jumped up. "Hey I was reading that give it back!" He throw it to a corner of her room and crossed his arms firmly. "You can do that later. Where are your books?"

"I don't know and you're not going to tell me what to do. Who do you think you are?!" She walked over to him pushing him in his chest. "I can do whatever I want ok? Now if you don't mind I have a practice to go to." She stated walking over to her makeup table.

He shook his head walking behind her and was about to say something when his eyes spotted something. It was an old bracelet that had 'Destiny Hope' in it." This couldn't be he thought. This had to be a dream. He widened his eyes looking down at her. "Destiny?!"

Miley stopped in track as she heard her old name. She looked up at him placing her lipstick down. "Yes that used to be my name. Why do you say it as if you know me?" She raised an eyebrow confused. She had no clue what he was up to. "Because I do know you. It's me Nick. Nick Gray."

The lipstick fell out of her hand as she smacked her hands down on her makeup table. "Out. Now. Get out of my room!" She shouted getting up. "Miley... wait let me ex-" He started his voice now very soft. She shook her head pushing him towards her door. "I don't need to hear it. Out and don't you dare coming back! Do you hear me?" She pushed him out of her door and closed it behind her hitting her hand palms on it. She slid down against her door closing her eyes taking deep breaths. How times and people had changed. One for the better. The other for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later she got up again from the ground collecting herself together. She sighed deeply not believing what just happened. Out of all he had to be back. Just when she was starting to forget about him there he was. She should have known she thought he had always been this way. Showing up when you least expect it.

Slowly she opened the door revealing Nick who was still standing at her door. Her eyes turned into an evil stare as she opened the door walking up to him. "I told you to leave! What part of the word 'leave' don't you understand?!" She hissed pushing her finger into his chest. She was furious and she sure as hell was going to show him.

He sighed deeply grabbing her hand holding it still. "Miley listen to me please. I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what happened." She shook her head trying her best to look tough while she was slowly crumbling apart. "Y-you are not sorry. You played me Nick and you weren't sorry about it then! No need to come back on that now."

He could tell that behind her changed personality the old Miley better known as 'Destiny hope' was still there. He bit his lip feeling sorry. He had been feeling sorry for a while. He never forgot about her. "I know this sounds cheap but I really am sorry." She rolled her eyes pulling her hand away. "Cut the crap ok. I don't want to hear it. Look you need the money you get from tutoring right?" He nodded looking at her confused. She nodded walking back into her room and grabbed her lipstick putting it on. "And I need to pass so I can attend my parties and cheer practice. So we're going to somehow get along. I'll let you teach me but don't you even dare to pull some of your stupid crap, ok?"

He sighed nodding in agreement. "I promise. Can I now please teach you? I really need the money." Curiously she looked over at him. "What do you need it for?" He bit his lip shaking his head. "I'd rather not tell right now. Can we just start?" Crossing her arms she walked back over to him. "Tell me or the deal is off."

"What? No don't do that. I need it! Look it's something person and I really don't feel like telling you right now. When I feel like it I will tell you. I promise." He looked at her with pleading eyes being nothing but honest with her. She stared in his eyes for a moment rubbing her arm. "Ok I understand. I'm sorry." She whispered knowing she went too far.

"It's alright. I'm going to try my best to make sure you can go to those parties and cheer practice." He smiled small touching her shoulder softly. She shivered feeling old sparkles find their way back into her body and quickly she pulled away coughing lightly. "O-Ok. So I'm going to get my book." She mumbled quickly looking around for her book. He shook his head amused watching her knowing he still had an effect on her.

After the tutoring session he walked back to his house thinking back about the past. He knew what he did was wrong but he changed for the better. He tried to improve himself to make sure he wouldn't do the same again. He sadly realized how wrong he was too late. Because when he did she was already gone. Gone to another school and house. All thanks to him.

He still remembers her face when it all happened. It turned into a shocked face and he could hear her cry her heart out as he turned around leaving her alone. That's what was supposed to happen. Her heart had to be broken for him to succeed. Normally a person would feel bad about it, really bad but he didn't at that time. He only felt proud and became a hero in his friends their eyes. How wrong he felt about all of it now.

-FLASHBACK-

"Nick?!" Miley shouted running up to him in the hallway of their junior high school. He turned around to her raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She gulped lightly taken back as she held her books tight. "W-why did you leave this morning? You said you'd still be there. You promised." He chuckled dryly rolling his eyes. "Why would I stay with someone like you? I have way more important things to do." She shook her head feeling lightheaded. "I-It meant nothing to you isn't it?" "What happened last night was just for fun, ok? I got what I wanted and now if you excuse me I have to go." He stated leaving a broken Miley behind in tears.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

He knew that her new attitude and personality was all due him and he had a feeling he was also the only one who could change it again. He didn't blame her thought. What he did was just cruel and nasty. He sighed running his hand through his hair. How was he going to change her again?

She hated him so much and the only thing she was going to let him do was tutor her and even that didn't go easy since she didn't feel like paying attention to what he was saying. She just couldn't bring it up for him. The painful feelings she was having back then started to come up again which made her stomach ache.

Slowly she laid down on her bed looking over at her makeup mirror. No matter how hard she tried she still couldn't find herself beautiful. Not even with all the makeup. She was ugly but everyone was just too scared to tell she kept telling herself. That's why she got her attitude. To make sure nobody would bother to try and hurt her. That was a promise she made to herself. To never get hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY

Miley walked into the hallways of her high school popping her gum from time to time. She had a test today and she knew already that she was going to mess it up big time. Just when she thought her mood couldn't get worse she felt someone bump into her making her fall back against a locker.

"What the fu-" She stared angry but then spotted Cher her former only friend stand in front of her clearly shaking on her legs because she just bumped into the one and only Miley Stewart. "Lloyd! How could yo-" She tried to start but somehow she couldn't bring up any hurtful words. Somehow she saw herself standing there years ago.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Go. Get out of my sight." Was the worst she managed to bring out. It was still not polite or nice but she knew that she could do so much worse. Why wasn't her heart letting her do what her mind told her to?

Frustrated with herself she smacked her fist against the locker behind her growling to herself. "What's wrong with you?" She mumbled before making her way into the hallway noticing how everyone was staring at her in awe she stopped in track. "What do you all want?" She shouted to them. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" She hissed before walking off to the restroom.

"What in the world was that?" She thought as she placed her hands onto the stall door she had gotten into. Taking deep breaths she tried to understand what had just happened. "I couldn't even tell a girl off." She had an idea why she couldn't do it but she refused to believe it. It just couldn't be. Not while she finally managed to get on top. She wouldn't get herself get ruined again. Not after all her hard work.

"I'm not turning soft again. I'm evil and nothing else. I'm the fucking head cheerleader and a head cheerleader doesn't get messed with. Nobody is going to mess with me! Not again." Repeating she hit her fists against the stall door letting all of her anger out.

LATER ON

As she heard her door crack she looked up from her makeup table raising an eyebrow as she saw Nick walk in with a little boy who looked close to 2 years old. "What's this about? Who's the little brat?" Nick clenched his teeth trying to stay calm. "He's my cousin… and I promised to babysit him a while ago and I couldn't get out of it anymore now so he had to come with me." That was a total lie. He knew lying wasn't the right thing to do but at this point he just didn't have a choice. He didn't want to make things worse than they already were at this moment.

She nodded getting up from her seat. "I see. Ok let's just get this over with." She sighed deeply grabbing her book from her night stand. She didn't feel like studying math but she had to. Defiantly after she failed her test ones again. He nodded putting his bag down. "I just need to use the bathroom quickly thought if you don't mind."

She rolled her eyes sitting down on her bed but nodded her head towards the bathroom door. "Help yourself." After he closed the door she looked over at the adorable little boy in front of her while biting her lip. She couldn't help but smile as he walked up to her and reached up his hands towards her. She giggled softly and picked him up placing her on his lap.

He giggled cutely while waving his tiny hand at her. "You are so cute." She whispered slowly pulling him closer to her. Silently she hugged him enjoying the little moment they were sharing. The moment however didn't last long because soon she heard the toilet flush. Quickly she sat the little boy back down of course carefully and she took her previous position trying her best to look annoyed.

Nick walked back out of the bathroom and looked over at her rubbing his arm. "So you had a test today, right? How did it go?" Letting out a dry laugh she rolled her eyes. "Bad obviously." She said stating the obvious.

She used to be good at math but that was before she decided to give up on studying. She would be lying if she said she didn't try to get back to her old study habits but ones time a 'new' friend of hers found out and was about to spread it around so she didn't take the risk anymore and instead sneaked out to cheer practice and parties.

"Miley. What has gotten into you? As much of an ass as I was to you I know that you were the best in math. What happened?" He asked softly walking over to her. He knew it was all her fault but he just couldn't help but wonder why she let herself get this far.

"Nothing happened, ok?! I'm still me. Nothing changed about me." She mumbled looking away. Oh how she knew it was all a lie. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" "Yes you do. Now can we just get this tutor session over with?" He sighed shaking his head. "Miley…" "What?" Caringly he grabbed her hand what made her look at him. "You're not fooling me. You know you can talk to me right?"

She laughed pulling her hand away. "Are you kidding me? You the one who bullied me, laughed at me and then played me thinks I own him an explanation? Well guess what Nick. I do not own you anything." What else should he have expected? She was right and he knew it.

"I know I've hurt you Miley. I've hurt you badly. There's no denying about that but now I'm trying to help you." "I don't want your help Nick. I want you to leave me alone and let me live my life." He nodded understanding her. "I understand but Miley… can you also say that while looking me in the eyes? Tell me I have to go while looking into my eyes and I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at him swallowing deeply. Damn he was good she thought. She never was good at looking someone directly into the eyes while saying something. She always somehow managed to say what she had to say without eye contact. As he turned her face too look him in the eyes she swallowed pushing his hand away. "I…I want you to leave… me…" She sighed looking away failing to continue her sentence. Why couldn't she? Did she not want him to leave after all?

He bit his lip cupping her cheek. "There's no need to look away and try to look tough. I very well know you hate me with every right. Just let me do my job to get your grades up ok?" She groaned looking at him frowning. "I don't want to. I hate math and school. It sucks." Nick sighed moving next to her. "You used to love it. What happened?" Playing with her fingers she looked into the mirror of her make-up table. "You." She whispered to herself not facing him.

He nodded in understanding. "I see. Miley I'm s-" He stopped as his phone rang. Taking a deep breath he took out his phone and looked at her with an apologizing look before picking up his phone. "Hello?" A frown appeared on his face as he sighed ones more for the like the thousand time that day. "Alright. No problem. No need to be sorry I understand. Thanks anyways Sara. I'll talk to you later." He hung up his phone and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Are you…ok." Miley asked looking at him feeling a weird feeling inside of her. Was it caring and being concern oh how her feelings were betraying her. After putting his phone away he looked at her still holding his hair. "I uhm… have to keep babysitting while I have the most importing meeting in my life so far but there's no way out of this babysitting. I can't find any replacement."

"If it's so important why did you say yes to the babysitting to begin with? I mean that's not really smart now is it?" "I know. It's just that the meeting wasn't supposed to be today. It was supposed to be last week but they replaced it." "Oh ok… that… sucks?" He nodded letting out a small laugh. "You can say that. I am really clueless on what to do. Please tell me you know someone who can babysit today. I know you hate me but please this is a meeting on life or death well not literally but you know what I mean." He half whispered now feeling lost while grabbing onto her hands tightly.

She looked over at the little kid and wanted to scream that she'd do it. She wanted to babysit him so badly but she didn't want to make another commitment with Nick in any way. She shook her head feeling bad for the little kid but she just couldn't get close to Nick again. He sighed now grabbing her shoulders. "Miles how about you? If you do this for me I swear I'll do anything you ask me. Even if you want me to stop tutoring you after it." "W-why are you ask" He stopped her placing his hand over her mouth looking into her eyes with his pleading eyes. "Please." He whispered trying to hold his hopes up.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head ones more. "N-no I can't. I have to be somewhere." She lied looking at her fingers. He shook his head making her look back at him. "You're lying I can tell. I'm being seriously Miley I'd do anything." Eventually giving in she sighed nodding her head. "Ok… I'll take over you babysit job. Until when is it?" He smiled big hugging her tight for the first time ever meaning it. "Thank you so much! It can get pretty late… probably past his bedtime."

"Don't." She whispered pulling away from him pulling her clothes right nervously. He bit his lip coughing lightly. "Sorry about that. So uhm… would you mind if I pick him up to take him back to his home tomorrow morning? I don't think it'd be a great idea to wake him up late at the evening." Thinking about it for a moment she couldn't help but smile and nodded. She tried her best to hide the excitement she was creating. "Alright."

"Do you have anything to put him in as in a crib, small bed?" She nodded putting a hair behind her ear. "Yes of course no problem. My baby sis just grew out of it so it's still here. I can put him in there." He smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. Thank you so much Miley." He now knew for sure that deep inside the old Miley was still there. She still couldn't resist to be with kids. Her love for them was still too big for words. A love he always knew about even when he hated her.

LATER ON

"Wait Nick. What's his name? You never told me." Miley asked quickly as she noticed he was about to leave. He chuckled small turning back to her. "How could I forget. His name is Ryan." She nodded thankfully opening the door for him. "Ryan be good for Miley ok? I want you to behave like you always do." Ryan hugged his leg tightly crying lightly. Nick sighed rubbing his back softly. "Hey now no need to cry. I'll babysit you soon again I promise." He kissed the top of Ryan's head and then went out of the door. As he left her house he let his head hang hating how he had to constantly lie about everything that was going on. He just couldn't bare with the idea of what could happen if everyone knew.

Miley picked Ryan up and rubbed his back leaning close to his ear. "Hey why are you crying sweetie. I thought you liked me? Don't you want to stay and play?" Ryan smiled looking up at her and giggled his cute laugh. She smiled pushing on his nose softly. "You're too cute for words. Let's go play."

She made her way over to the playroom of her little sister and held him close to her as she picked up a wooden puzzle. "You want to make a puzzle?" He clapped his hands reaching for the puzzle which made her giggle softly. "I'll take that as a yes." She sat down with him in his lap and tickled his side softly as she let him hit the wooden puzzle board with a wooden puzzle piece.

Soon letting go of the wooden puzzle he turned in Miley's arms cuddling up to her. She looked down at him smiling and held him close in her arms while closing her eyes. How she missed hugging a person. It had been months more like years she last time hugged someone. A single tear slipped down her face as she took a deep breath taking it all in. Why couldn't she be happy about how she was now but instead be extremely happy to have a little boy in her arms that seems to love her regardless how awful she had been. Truth to be told she had no clue about anything anymore but at this point she didn't care and just held the little boy closely against her.

Without her knowing the door opened and someone looked at them with a small smirk on her face. "I knew it. Still the same old weirdo. This will be fun." She whispered so silently to herself Miley didn't notice her presence. Silently she closed the door again and walked away the smirk never leaving her face.


	5. Chapter 5

NEXY DAY

Silently Nick walked into her room smiling at the sight of Ryan sleeping in a sleeping Miley her arms. They looked so cute with each other. He was relieved that Ryan had been in good hands. He however had no doubt about Miley because he knew deep down she wouldn't hurt a child. They used to be her biggest love and how right he was.

He walked up to them and softly shook Miley her shoulder making her grown holding Ryan closer. "No a few more minutes." She mumbled not opening her eyes. He chuckled as she eventually opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Morning. Did you two sleep well?" She nodded looking away as she felt weird inside. She didn't know what she was feeling right now but it was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thanks for babysitting Ryan. I really appreciate it. Do you want money for it? It's ok if you want to." She shakes her head looking back at him. "No it's ok really. I don't need money for it. I did it because it seemed something really important where you had to go to." Without any hesitation he kissed her cheek which made her stir in place. She had to fight the urge to touch her cheek and blush bright red as she was getting all warm inside.

LATER ON IN SCHOOL

"Miley!" She looked up noticing Sara walk up to her. She sighed as she put a test paper away. Sara smirked yanking it out of her hand and looked at it laughing. "Oh my god for real Miley? An A on math?" "Why do you care? And it's mine give it back. My grades are none of you business." She mumbled grabbing it back from her and quickly pushed it into her locker. Just as she felt proud about a grade for ones someone had to ruin her mood about it. She even wanted to tell Nick about it and thank him.

Sara laughed shaking her head. "I knew it. You never really changed. You're still the nerdy Cyrus from at your old school." Miley stopped in track and looked at Sara silently. She could not believe what she had just heard. Did Sara really bring up her old nickname? "H-how do you know about that?" Miley managed to stutter out in surprise.

"I know more than you think Miley. You might be the most popular here right now but get it into that nerdy head of yours that when you're the biggest you can also in one snap be the smallest." Sara smirked holding out her cell phone which showed an old picture of Miley.

Miley gasped trying to grab the cell phone. "H-how did you get that picture? I… burned it years ago." She whispered out the last looking at Sara with watery eyes. Fake pouting Sara touched her cheek. "Aw don't be sad Cyrus. Just be a bad girl and everything will be alright." She now hit her cheek making Miley grown lightly. As she was about to turn around Sara took one last glance. "Oh and also no more miss nice girl and babysit alright? Babysitting is not something we do."

A surprised Miley stayed behind. She couldn't fully place what just had happened. Did Sara really just blackmail her she thought. The girl who's supposed to be her best friend. Miley sighed leaning against her locker. "That did not just happened." She whispered pulling a hair behind her ear.

LATER ON

"Hey. You got a test back today didn't you? How did it go?" Nick asked curious while grabbing his books out of his bag. She sighed looking at her nails and thought back about earlier. She just couldn't get it out of her head and then eventually looked at him. "I uhm… failed it." Nick frowned looking up at her. "No way. You totally got that while tutoring." Curiously he looked around for the test and frowned as he saw it ripped in pieces in her bin.

Before she could take it out of the bin he grabbed it seeing an A on it. He shook his head looking up at her again. "What in the world? You have an A but yet tell me you failed? Why would you lie about something like that?" She groaned pulling it out of his hand and threw it back in the bin. "Just forget that I said anything about it. Let's just get this tutoring session over with. I have a cheer practice to go to."

"Bitter much? What has gotten into you? I thought we went from wanting to kill me to just hate me." She glared at him with wet eyes and got up from her chair walking into the bathroom before he could say anything. She slammed the door shut locking it and sighed deeply while leaning against the door. A single tear fell down her cheek as she blinked her eyes.

"Miley…" He got up and walked over to the door placing his hand on it. "Hey can I come in please? I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Can we please talk? You can tell me anything. You know that despite how much I hurt you I always listened to you without telling anyone." After a couple of moments he heard the lock open and silently he opened the door revealing a clearly sad Miley. "Hey you seem sad. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked in a soft tone pulling her in a hug.

Silently she leaned her head on his shoulder holding onto him. "Please just hold me." She finally whispered while closing her eyes. Not asking any questions he wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close against him as he could feel her cry onto his shoulder. As much as he wanted to ask why she was crying he decided to hold her tightly waiting for her to speak up herself.


	6. Chapter 6

A bit later when she seemed to have calmed down he leaded her to her bed and made her sit down. Kneeling down he looked up at her grabbing her hand. "Miley what's wrong? You seem sad. Is there something I did?" He asked worried that he had already messed up.

Sniffing lightly still she shook her head and looked down at their hands silently. It had been a long time since someone had last held her hands. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like it.

He bit his lip lightly and leaned closer to her getting a teasing smirk on his face. "Wanna bet that I can make you laugh in 5 seconds?" She looked up at him huffing slightly. "Aren't bets your best thing huh?" He sighed small but decided to not give up and instead of letting it put him down he got up and pushed her down tickling her sides.

Taken back by surprised she widened her eyes and bit on her lip hard trying not to laugh. She moved under him trying to push him off but eventually she gave up and started laughing not able to push against his chest any longer. "N-no stop please!" She begged tossing and turning under him which made him feel attracted to her somehow.

Slowly he stopped and held her down looking into her eyes. Taken back by her beauty he gulped lightly. Just when he thought he couldn't feel more attracted towards her he wanted her badly but he knew he couldn't. However he cached himself leaning closer towards her which made her heart skip a beat as her throat got dry.

Taking in the moment she finally seemed to understand what was happening and even thought she was telling herself not to her heart was betraying her and slowly she leaned up to him and soon their lips met into a soft loving kiss which seemed to make both of them dizzy. For both of them it had been a long time and it seemed as if this kiss was an electric shock that tried to wake them up.

Cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand he deepened the kiss loving the feeling of his lips on hers. She grabbed a hold of his hand as she didn't break the kiss not really able to place what was happening. How did she go from hating him to kissing him in about less than 10 seconds? She just couldn't put it into words.

Eventually she pulled away from him taking deep breaths and she touched her lips while looking him into his eyes. "H-how." She whispered still not able to put it into place. He smiled and wrapped his arms around it. "Don't hurt your pretty head with it. What happens always happens for a reason." She managed to smile a bit and cuddled into him closing her eyes ones her head made contact with his chest.

"Nick…" He smiled small and nodded trying to encourage her to go on with whatever she wanted to say. Suddenly a big lump filled up her throat and she went silent not able to tell it anymore. "N-never mind it's nothing." She whispered looking at his arms around her. "I see… well you know what Miles. If there's ever anything you want to tell me just know that you can, ok?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered before placing her head back down against his chest and closed her eyes hesitatingly wrapping her arms around him. How did she suddenly get so unsure of herself and on what to do? She couldn't not understand a thing about it.

Soothingly he stroke her hair softly watching her fall asleep slowly. As she was asleep he smiled still holding her. Softly he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I now know how wrong it was to do all those things to you. I hope that one day you can forgive me for all those things and just be yourself again." With that he closed his eyes as well and fell asleep with her.

LATER ON

She groaned lightly as she felt someone push her. As she started to get annoyed she looked up to find Sara looking down at her and Nick with a smirk on her face. "W-what do you want Sara?" She sat up looking away from Sara trying her best to avoid her stare.

"Hmm let's see how about that hot guy that's right next to you? He's so hot and guess what? He's mine." Sara smirked pulling Miley up. She glared up at Sara who was about 7 inches taller than her. "He's not mine and he will definitely never be yours." "Oh is that so Cyrus?" She nodded slowly while still not moving.

"Well you should really rethink that before little Noie gets hurt. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Miley widened her eyes looking up at Sara with a glare on her face. "Don't you dare touching Noie. She's 4 years old leave her out of this Sara. First you tell me to be bad or you will tell about my past and now my little sister? Why are you doing this?" Sara put on a fake pout grabbing Miley her cheek. "Oh poor you isn't that tough luck? You will have to be good then won't you."

Not able to hold it any longer she let a tear slip down her face and without thinking started pushing her the best she could towards the door. "O-out now." "No worries I was planning on going. Just remember what I said Destiny." With that Sara left and let behind a stunned Miley.

"Miles?" Nick mumbled slowly waking up as he rubbed his eyes. "Was there someone here?" As she didn't answer he got up and shook her softly making her look up at him. "Huh?" She asked half from the world. "Are you alright? You look kind of off." She nodded looking away from him. "A-absolutely fine. Don't worry." He shook his head grabbing her hand." There's one thing you never been good at." She bit her lip looking down. "And that's lying."


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT DAY

Holding onto her books tightly like a little girl holding onto her favorite doll she walked into the school hallways and scanned the place until her eyes fell onto the person she was looking for. She had been thinking about this all night and just knew that it'd be the best thing she could do right now. It was about time she would set things right between them. Sorrow had been building up inside of her for a while now.

Quickly she made her way up to the person and prepared herself the best she could.. She coughed softly and stroke a hair behind her ear looking up at the girl. "Cher. Can I… talk to you for a second?" She spoke softly and with a little spark of hope.

Confused Cher turned around facing her. "Hey Miley… why would you… want to talk with me? I mean… aren't you supposed to ignore me?" She sighed small and grabbed Cher 's arm pulling her into an empty hallway. "Cher I… want to talk to you because I'm… I'm sorry."

"Did I just hear you right? Did you just say sorry to me?" Slowly she nodded and grabbed her hand. "I did. I'm sorry Cher. You were my best friend and I just pushed you aside. You were always there for me… and then I just… pushed you aside." She whispered out the last looking down.

"Miles... you have no idea how much this means to me. I have been waiting for this ever since the first day you pushed me away. I just can't help but wonder why. Can you please tell me why? Was I not good enough?"

Miley slowly looked up trying to hold back the tears she had formed not wanting to think back about all the reasons. Slowly she shook her head. "N-no of course it wasn't that. You're actually too good to be my friend. I don't deserve you. The reason why I… you know did what I did is because… because…" She stopped as she saw Sara walk into the hallway. "I…I gotta go but please come to my house later so we can talk about this? I hope to see you there." With that she ran out of the hallway to her next class.

LATER THAT DAY

As the doorbell rings she jumps up from the couch and runs over to the door on the same time her mom does. "Mom.." She whispers looking up at her both of them holding the door knob. "Miles…" Tish grabbed her daughter's shoulder. "Yes mom." "Can you please explain what's going on?" She groaned low but sighed. "I promise you it isn't another guy or weird friend. You'll really love this visit." Tish frowned slowly letting go of Miley's shoulder. "Is that so?" Miley nodded. "It's Cher." She said softly looking at the doorknob.

Lightly shocked Tish looked at her daughter in surprise. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. She hoped for it for a long time and now finally the day had come. A smile appeared on her face and without a word she pulled her daughter in a hug and kissed her head. "That's great hun. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that she let go and went back into the kitchen.

After watching her mom for a moment she turned back to the door and opened it meeting Cher right into the eyes which make her swallow a bit. "You came." Cher smiled small and nodded. "Hey. How about we get that chat started huh?" Miley nodded and closed the door behind Cher and leaded her the way.

"Listen Cher… I'm so sorry for everything." Miley started while sitting down on her bed as Cher took place next to her. "I wish I could turn back time. I swear I…. I'll do my best to not hurt you again." Cher nodded and played with her hair. "Miley I'm really happy about this and all but you promised me an explanation?"

Miley looked down at her hands. "Oh right. Well I never told anyone before. I… please don't tell anyone?" She whispered looking up at Cher with teary eyes. Cher nodded grabbing her hand and squeezed it softly. Miley took a deep breath and got herself really the best she could. "Alright here it goes… the reason that I became so different is because… you know this guy I met in school and was head over heels for?"

Cher nodded. "Yeah wasn't his name Nick?" "That's his name. Well, he totally played a game on me and got me to believe he was in love with me…and" She got all soft. "We did it… and the day after while he promised he left me alone and told me to not bother him anymore." A single tear slipped down Miley's face as she sniffed lightly.

"I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore Cher. It hurt me so much. I've been bullied, picked on, hit and all you can imagine for years and it hurt so bad but… nothing hurt as much as this did. I gave him everything and it cut so deep into my heart when he left me in the cold. I cried for days and wouldn't come out of my room. Ever since my mom did not know what to do with me anymore. I'm… still in therapy right now."

Cher had her eyes wide open as she held Miley's hand tighter. "God Miles why did you never tell me? I could have helped you instead of you turning the roles around." She pulled Miley into a hug and rubbed her back softly. "Now we're ripping off rough bandages… why did you go therapy?" Hugging back Miley started crying softly. "I…found relieve in cutting. Mom got furious and scared to death when she found out."

"Do you… still cut?" Miley wiped her tear away and shook her head slowly. "No. At least not for the past 2 months." Cher sighed and cupped Miley's cheek. "Listen to me. You've always been an amazing and sweet girl who cared about everyone. I know that you're still the same girl somehow. I can help you." "I don't deserve you at all. I missed you so much cherbear." Miley whispered hugging Cher ones more.

Shocked by what he heard Nick stood frozen at the door letting it all sink in. With his hand on the knob he debated on what was the best thing to do right now. Should he leave like he did before or should he face reality and fix what he broke?


End file.
